Team Friendship's Adventures Chronicles
Team Friendship's Adventures Chronicles is a TV series of never-before-seen stories from the world of Team Friendship's Adventures. Here is the list of the episodes of the show. Episodes Season 1 # Big Griff on Campus # The Fruits of Labor # Parent-Teacher Tolerance # Love Triangle of Engine, Pony and Dragon # Stanley's Fear # Rainbow Dash vs. Bill or is it Ben? # Henry's Nightmare # The Monster Under the Shed # Patience is a Virtue # Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem # Pop-Special # Sir Handel Comes Home # Scuttle Helps Out # Jousting Tournament # Most Wanted Smarty Penguin # Princess of Friendship for a Day # Break the Spell... Almost # Double Parent Trouble # Nature Cat and the Missing Coach # Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's First Nightmare Night # The Very First Halloween with New Friends # The Very First Nature Thanksgiving # A Nice and Friendly Thanksgiving # The Kitty Love Triangle Season 2 # Enter Scrappy-Doo! # Pikatwo the Green-Eyed Pokémon Clone # Top Cat the Second Nature Cat (Part 1) # Top Cat vs. Ronald (Part 2) # Alicorn Baby Blues # A Door to A Whole New Adventure # The DigiDestined's New Home # The Daring Do Dilemma # The Fourth Caballero # The Three Caballeros' Babysitter Adventure # Pikatwo's Goodbye Season 3 # I Could Have Laughed All Night # Triton and Novo # It's An Elephant? Yes! # Emotion Commotion # Scrooge's Babysitter Blues # Gizmoduck and Sunset Shimmer # Money Bin Sweet Money Bin (Part 1) # A Lesson in Generosity (Part 2) # Pro and Con Artists (Part 3) # Pecking in the Neighborhood # The Case of the Missing Mr. Hicklepips # Send in The Clones # Chaotic Magic # More Mutant Ninja Turtles to the Rescue! # The Best Ninja Turtle Babysitter Ever Season 4 # Meet Mr. Snuffleupagus, Finally # The Three New Caballeros # The Angry Beavers and Discord # Brothers to the End # Pie Family Reunion # McDuck and the Emperor # Pig and Mouse-napping # Hal in Love # Weather or Not # Twilight Sparkle's Book Season 5 # Marooned, Again # The Star Wars Droids Epilogue # A Little Room to Grow # Every Little Grand Thing He Does # Cera & Lazlo # Noisy Day on Sodor # Little Trouble in Big Ponyville # Welcome to Chucklewood Park! # To Fly With Dragons # My Sister's Keeper # Too Much of a Cookie Thing Season 6 # Foduck the Search and Rescue Tugboat # Action Toby # An Elephant’s Best Friend is A Mouse # Teen Titans vs. Kids Next Door # The Mudbriar Limited (alternate title: Throw Mudbriar from the Train) # Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon # Do Not Enter the Pass Mountain! # Piglet's Inadvertent Adventure # Scootaloo's New Family # New York City Chase Season 7 # Squeeks' Small Problem # Pups Save the Money Bin # Adopt-a-Plooza # Zummi's New Magic Spells # Fluttershy and Stripes # Arendelle's Winter Wrap Up # A Three of a Different Personality # Runaway CMCs # A Robotic Romance Season 8 # The Good, the Bad, and the Gizmoduck # Rudolph's Baby Sister # Harmony in Dragon Land # Nature Cat and Pikatwo - Bound for Trouble # Finding Iago # A Little Bit Too Vain in Us # Double Platypus Power! # A Bat In The Steelworks # Race To Be The Best # Make New Friends but Keep Discord # Get the Friendship Show on the Road! # First Apple Family Reunion on Sodor # McQueen and the Elements of Harmony # Radiator Springs' Very First Hearth's Warming # Babysitter Mater # Mater's Tall Tales # Dusty and the Blustery Day # A Trip to Tarrytown # Ono and the Flutterbat # Ono the Wonderbolt Season 9 # Legacy of Power # Home is Where the Mexican Is! # Gotta Catch Ya Later Until Later Next Time! # McQueen's Graduation Day # For the Love of Racing # Cruz's First Crusade # Call of the Racer # The Rowdyruff Boys Return # Scoot to My Loo # Welcome to Chuggingtion! # Little Engine the Harbor Engine # Azul's First Day Season 10 # Trouble Under the Sea Part 1 # Trouble Under the Sea Part 2 # Learn to Swim Without a Tail # # Off, Back to Avalor! # # The Flight of a Lifetime # Smurfs and Trolls in Fraggle Rock # Branch and the Kankers # The Trouble with Tom and Jerry # My Chaos Valentine # Who is the Best or Worst Engine Ever? # The Prince's New Groove # A Fairly Fairy Problem # Abby’s New Stepbrother # A Trashy Problem on Sesame Street Season 11 # Common and Uncommon Bond (and/or More) # Happy Earth Day # Scoop, Jack and the Biggest Digging Job # What Have We Learned? # Movie: In Search of Thomas the Tank Engine # Thomas' Discovery # A Purr-fect Valentine's Day # A Day Out with Maud Pie # The Alola Region's Greatest Threat # # The Owl Witch # Time of Life Mini Series 1 # Monster Madness Part 1 # Monster Madness Part 2 # Monster Madness Part 3 # Monster Madness Part 4 Mini Series 2 (during Team Friendship's Adventures of DuckTales (2017)) # ????? # ????? # Gizmoduck's New Sidekicks! # ????? # ????? # ????? # ????? # ????? # ????? # ????? Season 12 # Swanfire # Lorenzo the Teacher # Lucario vs. Zeraora Part 1 # Lucario vs. Zeraora Part 2 # Thomas the Building Engine # Spud the School Teacher # Gimme Shelter on Sodor! # A Road Tripped Adventure Part 1 # A Road Tripped Adventure Part 2 # A Road Tripped Adventure Part 3 # The Case of the Haunted Society Goofball Detectives # Honest Egret # Uninvited Pests Season 13 # History of The Island of Sodor # Nightmare on Stirrup Street # Great Pumpkin # Oak and Mac's Big Adventure # Silverstream's Atlantica Adventure # Birds Not in a Feather # Grandparents Day # Planet Harmonia Season 14 # Guilt Tripping # More Ocean Commotion # The Great Honey Pot # Tails of Terror # Sweetie-Tinted Glasses # A Dogs Day Afternoon Season 15 # A Tough Nut to Crack # Nature Cat's Nature Birthday Celebration # Equestria Pet Day # Mouse # Family Ties Within # Winter Weather Friends Season 16 # The Genius Contest # McQueen: Ace Friendship Problem Solver # A Mer-Party # Ono and the Bird Bully # Trouble in the Great Valley # Pranks for Nothing Season 17 # A Day at the Beach # The Big and Grand CMC Sleepover at Ulfstead Castle # Brother and Sisterhooves Social # Yona's Trial # Another Royal Problem # The Windy Day Season 18 # Cast Away Friends # A Case of the Missing Diamond # A Beaver's Tail # Linus' Blanket Troubles # The Changeling of the Guard # Race to Manehattan # Equesodor Family Day Season 19 # The Cherry on Top # Luke in the Snow # A Breezy Little Story # Apple Bloom's New Friend # Double Dad Trouble # The Great Hat Robbery # Saskatchewan Catch Season 20 # Coco's Curtain Call # Misty Island Mystery # Diamonds Aren't Forever # The Convention Floor Caper # Remembering Doc Hudson # The Crusader Legacy # The Hunt for the Lost Treasure Season 21 # It Takes Two to Tango # Whiff's Lost Glasses # Dragon on Patrol # My Fair Pinkamena # A Trip in the Fish Tank # The Friendship Band Season 22 # Little Lost Boxcab # A Trip to the Sky Railway # My Super Sour Sweet Six # You Make My Heart Soar # Sleepless on the Island of Sodor # The Old Gray Mayor # Shine Bright Like an Opal Season 23 # A Littlest Pet Shop Rescue # Rescue in the Everfree Forest # Thomas Who? # The Good Ol' Days Trivia *